A publication of Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-161977 discloses a vehicle travel support device, which includes a locus estimation unit configured to estimate an own vehicle advancing locus and a low-speed moving object detection unit configured to detect a low-speed moving object such as a pedestrian and is configured to draw, on a road surface, a laser light to be emitted from a laser projector so that a predetermined illumination shape (for example, a stop line figure configured by a vertically long line) is made over a predetermined range around an intersection position of the own vehicle advancing locus with a moving locus of the low-speed moving object or a position in the vicinity of the intersection position.
As disclosed in the publication of Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-161977, the device configured to draw a predetermined mark on the road surface by using the laser light is mounted separately from a usual lamp for forward illumination. Therefore, it is necessary to secure a space in a lamp unit such as a headlight.